Girls Night Out
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Música. Álcool. Vestidos... Garotos... É tudo que uma garota precisa em um sábado à noite.
1. Música, Por Marlene Mckinnon

**Matter. Londres. DJ Adam Freeland. 21h. Sábado.**

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6. Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6. Like a G6, Like a G6. Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6..._

O som vibrante fazia seus ouvidos doerem, mas mesmo assim, ela parecia gostar. Estava sentada em uma das mesas mais afastadas do bar, tomando um drink cor de sangue enquanto via suas amigas dançarem ao ritmo da música.

Marlene adorava aquele lugar, não era exatamente por saber que seria achada, apesar de ser um grade motivo, mas a realidade é que simplesmente gostava de sair com suas amigas. Sentir a agitação de Lily, o companheirismo de Dorcas e beleza de Emmeline só a deixavam mais leve. Não era como quando saia com alguns cara, eles a prenderiam, a envolveriam, mas sair com suas amigas era uma coisa totalmente diferente. E Marlene gostava disso.

O som... Não, ela realmente não era fã de música eletrônica e nem mesmo de escutar alguém cantar que gostaria de ser como um jato G6. Marlene apreciava uma boa compainha e uma boa música, talvez estivesse mais entusiasmada em um show do Linkin Park ou do Maroon 5, mas assim mesmo ela estava ali. E não podia ficar parada por muito tempo.

Levantou-se rumando para onde suas amigas dançavam, Lily segurava um drink de frutas ainda cheio, na verdade aquilo não passava de um truque, ela gostava de ser vista bebendo, mas na realidade odiava beber. O álcool deixava Lily sonolenta, ao contrario de Marlene que ficava alegre além do ponto. Afinal, o alcoolismo tinha diferentes representações em diferentes pessoas.

Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o braço e se surpreendeu ao ver que não era nenhuma de suas amigas, em todo o contrario, era um homem, um homem forte e de uma beleza avassaladora, se Marlene tivesse bebido um pouco mais não o reconheceria. "Sirius Black?" Lembrava vagamente que havia estudado com ele no primário e se impressionou ao ver que lembrava seu nome. "É uma garota esperta, Mckinnon, espero que não esteja bêbeda" Marlene sorriu e desviou do olhar do rapaz. "Lembro seu nome, isso já é um grande avanço" Sirius apenas riu e tocou mais uma vez o ombro de Marlene. "Está com suas amigas?" a garota apenas acenou afirmativamente voltando a dançar. "Sabe, não curto muito esse tipo de música". Então ela sorriu vendo que pelo menos uma pessoa concordava com ela. "Claro", "Por que não saímos daqui e ouvimos algo melhor?".

_Ele quer você_... Que repugnante! A garota pensou, Sirius Black não a teria, mas Marlene havia de concordar, estava farta de sábados à noite de músicas eloqüentes. Então, seu único gesto foi sorrir e seguir o rapaz, sem dar atenção a suas amigas.

"Eu sei o que você quer" Marlene disse de uma vez, se afastando da multidão dançante. "E pelo visto não é o que terei", "Esperto, tenho que concordar novamente com você", "Estamos concordando em muitas coisas ultimamente", "Podemos concordar também que você não vai ter o que quer, mas eu posso ter".

Ok, talvez sair para escutar aquele tipo de música não fosse tão ruim assim.


	2. Álcool, Por Lily Evans

**Restaurante Babbo. Londres. Sábado. Comida Italiana. 19h.**

O doce aroma de Romanée Conti... Faltavam sinônimos para definir a intensidade e o poder do vinho francês. Era o preferido de Lily, em todas suas saídas repentinas, que geravam conflitos entre ela e seu noivo, Lily sentava ao lado de suas amigas para aproveitar o gosto esplêndido dessa bebida alcoólica.

Ela não podia negar, ficava ligeiramente cansada, lembrando a qualquer um algum dos drogados de Soho. Lily odiava isso, mas não podia evitar ser a primeira coisa que ela pedia quando sentava em uma mesa de um dos estabelecimentos mais caros de Londres.

Era uma noite de sábado, não haveria outra opção a não ver Lily reunida com suas amigas em uma agradável saída de garotas. Aquele termo sim era adequado, saia de garotas. Lily não se importava de deixar seu noivo em casa, a quem tinha um relacionamento um tanto conturbado e sair com suas amigas, sabia muito bem que a primeira coisa que James faria era ligar para Sirius, um rapaz nenhum pouco cavalheiro da zona norte da cidade que estava em um relacionamento aberto com Marlene. Alias, Lily não suportava isso, um relacionamento _aberto_.

Estava encostada no balcão quando ouviu o toque de seu celular, revirou os olhos e tirou o celular da bolsa Gucci, suas amigas ainda discutiam sobre o novo professor gato da academia que elas diariamente freqüentavam.

Reconheceu o número da chamada, James, recusou a chance de atender, mas presa a pressão atendeu.

"Você poderia por um minuto parar controlar tanto minha vida?" "Lily, deu positivo" a mulher deixou escapar seu tom acido, do que diabos seu noivo estava falando? "Do que está falando, meu amor?" Lily pode ouvir o ruído de outra voz no outro lado da linha além da de James" Lily, chegou o resultado do seu exame aqui em casa" Resultado do exame... Lily havia feito tantos exames ultimamente... "Que exame, James?" Mais um ruído, seu noivo deveria ter bebido cervejas sem álcool demais. "Lily, meu amor... Você está grávida" a mulher piscou seus olhos mais uma vez. "Do que você está falando?", "Lily, deu positivo, você está grávida" Então deixou seu celular cair no chão deixando seu noivo sem resposta. _Estou bebendo, estou machucando meu bebê_, pensou ela jogando seu copo com Romanée Conti no chão.

"Lily, você está bem?", "O que aconteceu?", "Quem era no telefone?" Ouviu a voz de suas amigas, mas não conseguia responder, só conseguia pensar que tinha um ser minúsculo tomando forma naquele instante dentro de sua barriga.

"Eu preciso fazer compras", as mulheres sorriram entre si, mas Lily repetiu a reação, apenas pegou seu telefone no chão e colocou na bolsa. "Eu vou ter um bebê"

A explosão de alegria foi grande, mas Lily só conseguia pensar que noites de sábado eram realmente agradáveis, mas Romanée Conti nunca mais.


	3. Vestidos, Por Dorcas Meadowes

Vestidos, por Dorcas.

Casa de Dorcas. Manhattan. Sábado. 16h.

Dorcas odiava os vestidos sem graça de Charlotte Russe, que estilista de quinta fazia aquelas roupas? Dorcas suspeitava sinceramente que era o ser mais insensível do mundo.

Não, não, ela não podia ter ganhado um vestido desse de uma de suas melhores amigas, não mesmo. Primeiro: Emmeline sabia se vesti muito bem, não sabia? A verdade? Não, Emme não sabia. Afinal, Emmeline Vance era o tipo de mulher que não sabia o que era um Dior, Gucci nem mesmo um Valentino, mas mesmo assim, fazia sucesso entre a população masculina.

O engraçado era que Emmeline a tinha dado aquele vestido, tudo bem, era uma marca popular. Mas desde quando Dorcas era uma garota popular? Ok, era uma mulher atraente, seus cabelos, pele e modo de se vesti deixavam qualquer uma morrendo de inveja. O que havia dado na cabeça de Emmeline? Ela não podia simplesmente ter dado a Dorcas um livro? Afinal, Emme era a dona gostosa da livraria mais famosa da cidade.

Sentiu-se o ser mais falso do mundo, mas sorriu amarelo e abraçou Emmeline. "Obrigada, Emme, eu amei" Emme sorriu e Marlene lançou um olhar malicioso na direção de Dorcas, Dorcas queria esganar Marlene Mckinnon "Eu achei sua cara!" Foi a resposta de Lily ao ver o vestido, claro que ela estava sendo extremamente irônica, afinal, aquilo não podia nem ser chamado de vestido "Cala a boca, Lily. Tudo bem, é um vestido terrível, mas Emme deu de coração" Emmeline já havia voltado para sua livraria, livrando Dorcas de ser mais falsa, parecia que suas amigas estavam prontas a fazê-la passar vergonha saindo com elas vestida naquilo.

"Pelo visto, o coração de Emme não tem senso de moda" a resposta foi o riso de suas amigas, mas logo todas elas haviam ido embora, ouviu a campainha tocar, esperando ser uma delas a chamando para sair novamente, estava com raiva por estar ainda vestida no Charlotte Russe, Emmeline a obrigara a experimentar, mas mesmo assim desceu.

A surpresa foi grande ao ver que não era um convite para uma saída de amigas e sim Remus parado charmosamente na porta. "Remus? Não devíamos nos encontrar em duas horas?", ela havia se esquecido totalmente de seu encontro com Remus, seu sócio na loja de lingeries, sim, Dorcas tinha uma marca de lingeries "Queria fazer uma surpresa, gostei do vestido" Ele a olhou de cima abaixo, como se tivesse mesmo gostado "Jura? Não acha um tanto comum?" Remus se aproximou sorrindo "Coisas comuns só deixam mulheres incomuns ainda melhores" Ok, podia existir uma mínima possibilidade de ela ter gostado do vestido, mínima.


	4. Garotos, Por Emmeline

Garotos, por Emmeline.

Koening Books. Londres. Sábado. 14h.

Emmeline Vance é a mulher mais vagabunda de toda Londres, era as palavras que suas amigas ouviam todos os dias, Emmeline não tinham uma reputação muito boa, ela sabia considerar, afinal, quem estava saindo com mais de três caras ao mesmo tempo? Sim, ela, Emmeline Vance.

Bem, Emme tinha um senso incomum para garotos, eles a perseguiam e ela não tinha coragem de chutá-los, veio o primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro, parecia que todos ficavam até ela realmente se cansar, mas aí voltavam mais outros três para tomarem seus lugares em um estalo de dedos. Emme não podia negar, amava isso.

Marlene estava ao seu lado na livraria, ela não trabalhava realmente com Emmeline, a verdade era que Marlene era uma bem sucedida empresaria do ramo da hotelaria, sim, hotéis. Mas a mulher amava vir até a livraria de uma de suas melhores amigas.

"Odeio Stephen King" Emme revirou os olhos, tirando o Bestseller das mãos de Marlene "Você nunca lê livros, Marlene, apenas gosta de fingir que lê" "Ok, mas você não precisa disser esse fato em voz alta" Emme apenas riu vendo um de seus clientes mais freqüentes entrar na loja, o homem veio até as duas fitando Emmeline "Emme, você tem a coleção mais recente de Anne Rice?" Emmeline balançou a cabeça saindo a procura dos livros, o homem veio atrás "Obrigada por ser tão atencioso comigo, Edgar" foi o comentário de Marlene que trabalhava com o rapaz em seu hotel, Edgar apenas riu ainda preso as pernas fabulosas de Emmeline.

"Desculpe, Edgar, acho que vendi a ultima" "É, eu devia ter vindo mais cedo" Emme sorriu de soslaio e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Edgar "Acho que tenho algo perfeito para você". No fundo ela odiava isso, estava começando a se envolver com mais um homem, Edgar era um rapaz bonito, Emme não podia negar. Ele a queria, ela o queria, que mal a nisso? Garotos... Era o assunto favorito de Emmeline Vance.


End file.
